The increase in circuit density and operating frequency of integrated circuits and multi-chip modules utilized in present day computer systems has resulted in an exponential increase in the power dissipated by those components. For example, just a few years ago the maximum power generated by a typical complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) central processor unit (CPU) utilized within a personal computer was in the neighborhood of two watts. Currently, the Intel Corporation Pentium.TM. processor dissipates an estimated sixteen watts, and the next generation Intel Corporation processor is estimated to generate near thirty watts. Cooling arrangements must be provided to prevent damage to these integrated circuits from the high temperatures generated by the devices.
In addition to cooling to prevent damage resulting from overheating, it is known that a CMOS circuit will operate at higher clock speeds as the circuit temperature is lowered. In some cases the processor frequency of CMOS processor has been improved to near 300% through the cooling of the processor die to a temperature of approximately -200.degree. C. Although many methods for cooling processors and other computer components are known, most traditional air cooling techniques, such as natural or forced air convection into the atmosphere, are no longer adequate to provide the heat removal required for these high power integrated circuits.